Reclaim Something Very Precious
by Morsefan1
Summary: RSVP that means please reply from the old French saying "Répondez, s'il vous plaît". Does it? You see code is a very unique thing it can be taken from anywhere, any saying and can be changed just like that. If done by the right person it can be almost impossible but if found by the right person it can be cracked eventually. But will this code be able to be cracked?


**Reclaim Something Very Precious  
(Morse and Thursday are in the office)  
Thursday: A 16 year old girl went missing last week and the parents have only just reported it now her 2 other friends were last see with a man called Charles Robert's and one was seen going into his flat so I suggest you search there  
Morse: But...  
Thursday: But you'll leave the questioning to me remember Morse you are still only detective constable  
Morse: But...  
Thursday: (ignoring Morse's interruption) and you may be a good detective but the only thing you lack is experience and that is what you are here to get  
Morse: ( takes a breath to speak but is interupted by Thursday again)  
Thursday: No if ands or buts  
Morse:(Takes a breath but is interrupted again)  
Thursday: or what ifs or perhaps's or anything now get to it  
Morse:(is in the flat nobody else is there he looks at the possetions and discovers a pile of invitations saying RSVP on them)  
(He leaves the flat and meets Thursday)  
Thursday: Find Anything  
Morse :Yes something very interesting actually  
Thursday: what  
(Morse hands over invitations)  
Thursday: And...  
Morse: At the crime scene on the girl's hand there was some writing saying reclaim something very precious... RSVP... Also in her bag these exact invitations were found and the same thing was found with Isabella Reed and Margret Williamson  
Thursday : I'm still not catching on  
Morse:Well it means something  
Thursday:Well what exactly does it mean  
Morse: Well I found out from the 1967census I saw that charles Roberts was engaged to be married but in the this years census t said his fiance died 1 month before the wedding so reclaim something very precious has a link to the fiance he lost  
Thursday: That is ...absolutely barmey Morse  
Morse: It isn't look at the evidence...  
Thursday: I'm kidding Its just funny when you get wound up (slaps Morse lightly on the head) come on  
(They enter the police station)  
Thursday: Morse has a theory for the trio kidnapper  
Police chief: oh another one (pause)what is it this time  
(Morse not catching on to the chief's sarcasm explains it)  
Police chief: Doesn't' add up  
Morse: What it has to  
Police Chief: Joanna wasn't seen with this man so it has no connection  
Morse: (shouts) So I still have evidence to back up my theory doesn't add up what a load of  
Police Chief: Morse may you please be reminded who you are talking to  
Morse: yes... sorry sir  
Thursday: Right now that's sorted back to the case Morse the most recent girl Joanna Parker had a boyfriend who she was going to marry. Her parents said she went round there the day of her death I suggest you search there  
(Morse goes to speak but Thursday carries on)  
Thursday: And ... if you're a good boy you can question the boyfriend, his name is Marcus Jacobson  
Morse: (Morse's face lights up) Thank you sir  
Thursday: Gosh you're like a hound at a fox hunt aren't you (Morse gives a small shy laugh) Now get to it  
( Morse looks round the flat and finds the same invitations all but the top one saying RSVP on them he reads the top one that says you are invited to the wedding of Joanna Parker and Marcus Jacobson Morse also finds a veil with a rip in it)  
(Marcus enters the flat and jumps out of his skin)  
Marcus: Who are you...get out of my flat  
Morse: (shows him ID) um detective constable Morse police may I ask you a few questions  
( Marcus gestures for Morse to sit down Morse abliges)  
Marcus: Fire away  
Morse: Where were you on Thursday last week between the times of 8-9pm  
Marcus: here where else would I be  
Morse: And did you and Joanna have any disagreements around the time of her death  
Marcus: what is this?You know what just get out of here  
(Morse gets out and leaves)  
Thursday: Find anything  
Morse: (Annoyed with himself) No he blew his top and told me to get out  
Thursday: And you being the softie that you are you did exactly what he told you to (While the rest of Thursdays speech carries on Morse mumbles to himself writing below) you see Morse you are a good detective but a poor policeman and that's something you've got to overcome anyway let's go for a pint Morse are you listening to me... Morse  
Morse: Why were the same invitations in Charles Robert's flat appear Marcus Jacobson's flat and why has the same writing appeared on every girls hand surely there must be some connection between Jacobson and Roberts  
Thursday: MORSE  
Morse: wait connection... Roberts... Jacobson...that's it We need to arrest Marcus Jacobson now  
Thursdays: what why  
Morse: I'll explain on the way come on  
( They run and exit)  
(Both burst into Jacobson's flat)  
Morse: Marcus Jacobson I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murders of Isabella Reed Margaret Williamson and Johanna Parker  
Marcus: Get this lunatic out of my flat will you why would I kill Joanna I loved her  
Morse: But she wasn't the only one you loved was she because you were having an affair with Isabella and you wanted to elope with her but when she refused your anger got one step ahead of you so you arranged to meet her and when she wasn't looking you suffocated her with the veil  
But minutes after Isabella was dead you saw at the corner of your eye Margaret in the bushes on her way back from the library so she was next on the list but before you did the gruesome deed you tried to sweet talk her out of reporting you and you showed her your unconditional love and then you tried to ask her to elope with you but you got another no so then just to make sure you could lock away your little secret you fine shed her off too and word soon got out to Joanna that you're a nasty piece of work and she was going to call off the wedding and leave to go to her home village in the outskirts of Oxford but you not wanting her to slip from your grasp she didn't get away in time and so you killed her too didn't you oh and what about this mystery man Isabella and Margaret were seen with who's description was surprisingly similar to yours well maybe because this "mystery man" was you because you went and got a fake ID because nobody in their right mind will betray their friend by falling for their fiance so to trick them you played a bit of dress up to get that bride you've always wanted because the name might not be true but the widow story is but its a good job your other fiance died when she did otherwise you would've gotten your hands on her you know what you're a monster you make me feel si-  
Thursday: Morse  
Morse: Sorry just get him out of my sight  
(They take Marcus Jacobson away Morse and Thursday exit)  
(Morse and Thursday are walking together)  
Thursday: You did good  
(Morse laughs shyly and smiles at the ground)  
Thursday: No I'm serious you did a good job  
Morse: Well once a case is solved the dead can rest in peace**


End file.
